Riveting different parts together consists of inserting a fastening element in a pre-drilled hole in each of said parts and matched during the operation. Then in a later stage, the fastening element is locked either by deformation thereof or by adding a locking element such as a nut or a ductile ring. Matching the holes drilled in the different parts is advantageously realized when drilling the parts together, during the same operation.
There is a large number of riveting devices, enabling an operator to perform each of these operations in succession. However, these devices require the operator to choose and to position the fastening element manually.
This has first of all a major shortcoming, from the economic viewpoint of the workstation. Indeed, the operator has not at his workstation all the fastening elements which he may need to perform the riveting operations. Secondly, such devices involve high risks as regards the quality of the work since the operator may be mistaken and use an inappropriate fastening element.
There are also mechanized elements moved by controlled machines, to ensure the complete sequence of operations. Such devices integrate means for selecting and making available fastening elements, suited to the location where riveting is carried out, but which have the major shortcoming of being heavy and cumbersome. Consequently, they cannot provide a portable tool handled directly by an operator.
Since the document EP-0,750.954, an apparatus has been known for feeding, setting and loading a riveting gun.
However, such apparatus is only suited to rivets fitted with a holding rod, situated opposite the rivet body with respect to the head of the rivet.
Moreover, during the operation of this apparatus, and notably for bringing the loading arm back to the starting position, the rivet-carrier may slip over the rivet and thereby twist it.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a tool which remedies the shortcomings aforementioned. In particular, the aim will consist in providing an ergonomic tool, easy to be handled.
It will also consist in providing a tool which enables to improve the riveting quality while remaining simple of use and cheap.
Other purposes and advantages will appear during the following description, given only for informative purposes and without being limited thereto.